B4FV214: The Resolutions Saga Part 5
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Up In Smoke: Janeway's motherly concern for James gives him some bad ideas about himself. Meanwhile Janeway and Chakotay continue to get closer.
1. Up In Smoke Part One

Part Five -- Up In Smoke   
**Go to ****second part **

**Disclaimer**  
See Part One.  
I got the episode title from the Lene song Up In Smoke. Also the song Love will find a way belongs to Lion King 2, don't let this sentence put you off reading this

**Episode Synopsis**  
Janeway's motherly concern for James gives him some bad ideas about himself. Meanwhile Janeway and Chakotay continue to get closer.

**Please Note**  
I've had to divide this episode up into two separate files for the these three reasons:  
A) After just eight scenes at the most, I noticed this episode was very long with just those scenes alone, and the plot for the rest of the episode is about three times as big as the plot for what was wrote already  
B) Since the episode is really long, it was taking a long time to write and I didn't want the episode to be late  
C) I would cut down the plot to reduce reading time and file size, but every scene planned is important to the story and past experience tells me that I shouldn't even attempt it.  
The second file will be uploaded as soon as I finish with it. Don't worry once I got into the episode it was easier to write, plus I have Season Four to continue for next week and well I don't want to fall behind, so you shouldn't have to wait that long. For now enjoy the first part of Part Five

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Vulpix as herself

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
25th - 27th September 2003

**Episode Based In**  
March 2372 (mid season 2)

**The Third Dimension:**  
Vulpix carefully placed a video camera onto a chair, she knelt down in front of it. We go into the camera's view, which now shows a close up of Vulpix's face.

"Ok now ahem.. welcome to Episode Fourteen of B4 Fifth Voyager Season Two, the final part to the Resolutions Saga. Now I'm sure you're enjoying this saga as much as I am, and you're just dying to know how this part will turn out. If you don't care why are you bother reading this? Ok well there is no need to wait any longer people, we can sneak into Marill's room without her knowing about it, and watch her put all the ideas together. Are you ready, ok."

The camera shook slightly, it went higher into the air. After watching several steps a door is now in view, it opens to reveal Marill on the computer. "Shh, we should be very quiet," Vulpix's voice whispered.

"Oh great not again, stupid piece of crap," Marill muttered, she leaned down and pressed the reset button. She stood up, turned around and spotted the camera. "Vulpix what are you doing?"

"Um interview, yes this is the interview," Vulpix's voice stuttered. The camera shook lightly again, "um so what are you doing today?"

Marill walked closer to the camera, "I'm not falling for that again. Give me that." The camera started moving around a lot, it eventually gave everyone a nice view of the floor. "Oh is it broken, good," Marill's voice said.

"Yes it's broken, ohno I'd better go to work, yes that'll do," Vulpix's voice said. Somebody's feet were spotted rushing towards the door.

"I really should start putting the catch on the door on," Marill's voice muttered. More feet went passed the camera, "oh crap, where did I put my plot." Some shuffling around was heard, there was a bang, just a second later the camera went all fuzzy.

**Day 44:**  
**Lisa's room:**  
Ian groaned as he turned over, he fell off the bed as a result. Lisa jumped awake at the sound of the resulting thud. Ian pulled himself back up, "ow.. wait, why am I here?"

Lisa yawned, "you fell asleep again, I didn't want to bother moving you."

Ian pulled himself onto his feet, "sorry, I didn't miss anything did I?"

Lisa shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly. I heard a monkey, I heard Chakotay moaning about it and that's about it."

"Oh damn it," Ian muttered. He left the room.

Lisa shook her head as she pulled herself out of bed.

Ian opened the door to the shelter, and stepped outside. Chakotay was standing nearby using his sander on a large plank of wood. "Hey Chakotay," Ian said.

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "hey, what do you want?"

"Nothing," Ian muttered in response.

Chakotay glanced at him looking confused, "did you just come out of my shelter?"

"Um no, of course not," Ian replied nervously.

Chakotay shook his head, "ookay."

"So how was your night?" Ian asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Chakotay replied.

"I don't get what you mean," Ian said.

"Well nothing happened last night, so it was the same kind of night I've had for weeks," Chakotay snapped.

Ian looked nervous, "um sorry."

"No I'm sorry, you didn't deserve to be snapped at," Chakotay muttered.

"So you had a bad night I take it, how?" Ian questioned.

Chakotay sighed, "that monkey, I hate it."

"What did the monkey do?" Ian asked.

"Nothing.. it just annoyed me," Chakotay quickly replied.

"Hey I'm not as dumb as some people say I look. What did it do?" Ian asked, folding his arms.

"Kathryn and I were talking about important matters, then the thing bursts in making strange hand signals, and of course Kathryn takes it seriously, gets angry cos she thinks that something happened so I spend half an hour trying to calm her down," Chakotay rambled.

"What did she think happened?" Ian asked.

Chakotay shook his head, "nothing really worth all of that."

Ian looked disappointed, "oh ok. See you around." He headed towards his own shelter, Chakotay continued to sand. Ian walked into the shelter, sat down on his bed, glancing around the room looking confused. "Ookay," he muttered before standing back up again.

Meanwhile outside Kathryn stepped out of the other shelter, "morning."

"Morning," Chakotay muttered.

Ian stepped out of the shelter, "um have you guys seen James? He usually tries to sleep in until ten, but he's not."

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, "see I told you."

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "calm down. I always see him coming back from a walk around about this time."

"No he doesn't. My alarm goes off and he's still in bed," Ian said.

Chakotay shrugged, "then he must go back to bed afterwards, what's up with you two?"

"Well I'm not usually a late sleeper, and well James being up before me is pretty suspicious. What if the people who knocked the power off got him," Ian replied.

"In a way that's better than what the monkey said," Kathryn whispered to Chakotay.

"I'd better go look for him," Ian said. He rushed off into the woods.

"May as well, he's probably just running late," Chakotay said, shaking his head.

"Why don't you think the monkey was telling the truth?" Kathryn asked.

Chakotay turned to her, "look Kathryn, it's a monkey. It probably wants attention, that's all."

"I guess," Kathryn said calmly. "And how would it know if it was true?"

Chakotay smiled in relief, "there you go, nothing to worry about."

Kathryn nodded her head, "by the way, do you know who hid my coffee supplies?"

Chakotay stared blankly, "I didn't even notice they were gone. Go and ask Jessie and Lisa." Kathryn nodded, she went back into her shelter.

Ian rushed back into the clearing, "this planet is totally screwed up." He opened the shelter door.

"What's up?" Chakotay asked.

"It's really cold nearby the lake," Ian replied. He went inside the shelter again, headed straight to Jessie's room, and he knocked on the door. "Jess, you awake?" He walked straight into the room.

Jessie looked over the cover looking pretty tired, "what, what is it?"

"Hey I'm sorry I woke you, I'm just wondering did James come back last night?" Ian questioned.

"Yeah I think so," Jessie replied.

"Chakotay's probably right, oh well," Ian said. He was about to leave the room, but he changed his mind. "Oh Jess?"

Jessie groaned, "what?"

"Do you know what day it is today?" Ian asked.

"Ian I'm trying to sleep here," Jessie muttered in response.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you got me a present or something," Ian said with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Oh.. your birthday, yeah I did.. I just want another hour sleep. Please?" Jessie said.

"Sure thing," Ian said. He disappeared through the door.

Jessie tried to keep a straight face as James appeared on the side her back was facing, from under the cover. "I think he's looking for you," she said.

"Meh, let him look," James said. He put his arm around her, while kissing her several times on the cheek.

"What if he finds you?" Jessie asked.

"Jess, he's been in here already. He had no idea I was here," James replied.

Jessie glanced at him, "yeah, you have a good point." She turned over, placed a hand on his cheek and they both kissed, totally oblivious to the sound of the door opening.

"Oh.. my god," Kathryn gasped.

James and Jessie quickly separated, they looked in her direction. "I could say the same thing," Jessie stuttered.

"I knew I should of listened to that monkey," Kathryn muttered, turning around to look in another direction.

"Monkey?" James muttered, he glanced at the window, "son of a.."

Jessie glanced at the window too, she glared at James, "next time you hang around my window at night, close the curtains please."

"I did," James muttered.

"I can't believe this," Kathryn stuttered.

James and Jessie looked at her again. "You're still here, what's your problem!?" Jessie exclaimed.

"That's what I should ask you, isn't he your friend?" Kathryn muttered.

"It's none of your business," James said.

"Keep out of this," Kathryn snapped.

Jessie shook her head, she shuffled over to the edge of the bed, she picked up some clothes from the ground. "If she's going to hang around, I'd rather have something on." She picked up a dressing gown that was lying folded nearby, she put it on under the covers.

"Yes I'd rather you had something on too," Kathryn grumbled.

Jessie climbed out of the bed, she glared at Kathryn before going out the door.

"So, you're sticking around, are you?" James muttered.

Kathryn knelt down on the ground, she picked up some things and she threw them at him. "Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin the mood?" James gathered the clothes Kathryn threw at him, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes before turning her back to him, "Jessie I can understand, but you, I expected better from you."

James moved the cover away from him before standing up, "I don't see what this has to do with you."

"Can I turn around yet?" Kathryn mumbled.

James rolled his eyes, "yes."

Kathryn turned around, "I just don't get it. I thought you were friends with this girl. Is this the new trend these days?"

"Why.. I mean, this isn't a new thing to you, remember? You knew we are having a relationship, right?" James replied.

Kathryn shook her head, "no, no, practise one, you don't do this as practise. It's just sick."

"No, getting pregnant via a guy who's married to someone else is sick," James said.

Kathryn gasped, "how did you know about that?"

"You told me!" James yelled.

"I did.. oh god, damn coffee, mmm coffee. So you know why I'm mad at you then," Kathryn said nervously.

James looked confused, "no.. what? What's that got to do with that?"

Kathryn sighed in relief, "oh I remember telling you, yes. It's got nothing to do with it, I just slipped."

"Fine, why are you mad at me then?" James asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kathryn replied.

"Yes actually, I just asked for the hell of it," James muttered sarcastically.

Kathryn groaned, "this is serious James, no sarcasm."

"Well answer my question and get the hell out of here," James said.

"Because what you did is disgusting," Kathryn replied.

James raised his eyebrow, "what?"

"Firstly she's your best friend. I mean what happens if you two break up, it'll be impossible to be friends again," Kathryn said.

"I don't think so," James muttered.

"Secondly, you're only a kid," Kathryn said.

James stepped closer to her, "a kid? I'm bloody twenty two!"

Kathryn cringed, "oh that's right. You look young for your age.. you're still very young."

"Please, a lot of people in my college class were sixteen or something when they.." James said.

"That's enough out of you!" Kathryn snapped.

"Fine," James muttered. He left the room. Kathryn put her hands on her hips, she followed him not looking very happy at all.

They both left the shelter, when they did Kathryn caught up with him, she grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him. "Hey don't be like that with me, I'm interfering for your own good," she said.

Chakotay stood away from his work, "what the hell is going on?"

Kathryn folded her arms, "it seems that the monkey was telling the truth after all."

"Oh yes, tell everyone why don't you," James muttered.

Chakotay shook his head, "I'm staying out of this." He headed towards the shelter.

"Look I just want to know what you were thinking," Kathryn sighed.

"Well I figured that we should before I.. I don't see why I have to explain myself to you," James said.

"Before you what?" Kathryn questioned.

James looked down at the ground, "nothing."

"Come on, before what?" Kathryn said calmly.

James looked up at her, "doesn't matter, I didn't do anything wrong.. I was scared ok."

"Scared.. of what?" Kathryn asked.

"Dying, are you happy now?" James muttered in response.

Kathryn looked confused, "dying? Don't be like that, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"That's the thing, I don't. I just have today," James replied. Kathryn narrowed her eyes, she slapped him across the face. "Hey, why did you do that?"

"What is it with you men and your mind games. I bet you told Jessie the same thing before, you know," Kathryn replied.

"For your information I didn't tell her anything about that," James said.

"You know what, I can't believe how disgusted I am with you! Why make something like that up?" Kathryn yelled.

"I didn't, a couple of guys who have tried to kill me twice before are coming to finish the job," James muttered.

"Why would anyone want to hurt you?" Kathryn asked.

"Duh.. Slayer, not many bad guys like them," James replied.

Kathryn shook her head as she glanced at the ground, she looked back up at him, "why was it so important to sleep with your best friend before all of this? Did you ever stop to think about her at all?"

"I don't get it, what do you mean?" James asked.

"Well the first question was pretty obvious," Kathryn muttered in response.

"I chose not to answer that one," James said.

"If you really are going to get killed tonight then how do you think she'll feel about it. Without the incident last night she'd still feel awful," Kathryn said.

"I never really thought about that," James said quietly.

"I didn't think you did. What you did was very selfish, keep that in mind," Kathryn said. She headed towards her shelter.

Jessie walked out of the other shelter, James went straight passed her and slammed the shelter door closed behind him. Jessie headed towards the other shelter, she opened the door. Kathryn and Chakotay looked in her direction.

"What did you say to him?" Jessie asked, folding her arms.

"Oh it's not over," Chakotay muttered.

Kathryn glanced briefly at Chakotay, she sat down at the table. "Who are you talking about?"

"James of course. What did you say to him?" Jessie asked.

"That doesn't matter," Kathryn replied.

Jessie leaned on the table, "yes it does. He seemed pretty upset."

"Ok the last thing I told him was that he was pretty selfish," Kathryn said.

"What, how is he selfish?" Jessie questioned.

"Well it seems like he was the one who started it, but you'd have to talk to him to get the rest of that explanation," Kathryn replied.

Jessie stopped leaning on the desk, "I don't get it. Whatever we do has nothing to do with you. Why do you insist on trying to ruin things for us.. wait.."

"I'm not trying to ruin anything," Kathryn quickly said.

"I said wait, I do get it actually. You're jealous," Jessie said.

Kathryn stood up, "jealous? Of what?"

"You're jealous cos we're happy and you're not, plus you're all alone," Jessie replied.

"I'm not jealous," Kathryn muttered.

"Ok this is getting stupid," Chakotay grumbled.

"You're damn right it is. You have no right to interfere with either of us. Since you're probably doing it so everyone can be miserable just like you, I'd say you're the selfish one," Jessie said.

Chakotay quickly stood in between the two. "Ok that's enough."

"No I haven't finished," Jessie said. Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You want to know why you're alone and miserable? The only thing you'd date is coffee, and if that was alive it wouldn't be interested in you anyway."

Kathryn gasped, "how dare you! Take that back!"

Chakotay groaned, "Jessie, I think you should go."

Jessie shook her head, she turned around and left the room.

Kathryn sighed, "for a moment when I was talking to James I felt sorry for that girl, I don't understand why now."

Chakotay raised his eyebrow, "if I understand what happened then I think she had every right to be mad at you, same with James."

Kathryn turned to face him, "oh thank you very much. Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?"

"No I'm sorry, I don't," Chakotay replied.

"I walked in on them, it's something a mother should never see," Kathryn said.

Chakotay's eyes widened, "you don't mean you saw.."

Kathryn gasped, "no it wasn't that bad, god. They were kissing when I walked in though."

"Look Kathryn, I know it must be hard to accept but your son is a grown up, even though he doesn't act like it sometimes, but he is," Chakotay said.

"Yes but I only knew him for two years as a child, and over a year as an adult. I've missed over twenty years of his life, those years didn't fly by at the time, but when I look back at them.." Kathryn said.

"It seems that when you saw him again it had only been a few weeks. Am I getting it right?" Chakotay said questioningly.

Kathryn smiled, "yes you are."

"I'm sorry Kathryn, but try to see it through their eyes. To them you're just their ex-Captain making a huge fuss out of something that Captains don't need to get involved in," Chakotay said.

"I guess but James said he was.. oh I'm sure he wasn't serious," Kathryn said.

"There's not many times when he is," Chakotay said.

Kathryn tried not to laugh, "I guess, but it was a serious conversation."

"So why do you think he was making it up?" Chakotay asked.

"Because there's no one else here to do what he said will happen to him," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay looked confused, "what did he say?"

"He said that a group of men are going to kill him, it just sounded so unbelievable," Kathryn replied.

"I doubt that he would of said something like that just to make him look better. Why would he lie about it?" Chakotay said. He headed over to where some tools were lying. "I'll have a scan around, just in case."

Kathryn nodded, "I'll go too."

"I thought you didn't believe it," Chakotay said.

"Like you said, he wouldn't of just made it up to make him look better. To me it makes him seem worse," Kathryn said.

"How so?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn groaned, "do you men not understand feelings or something? If I was in a relationship that has just gotten as serious as that, and the guy was killed, I'd be pretty upset."

"Oh.. oh I get it," Chakotay said.

"He said it himself, he never thought about how she'd feel about it," Kathryn said.

"Come on, lets just do some scanning," Chakotay said. He headed towards the door. Kathryn sighed, she followed him.

**Meanwhile, ****James/Ian/Jessie's shelter**  
Jessie closed the main door behind her, she found James sitting at the table. Jessie sat opposite him, "hey.. whatever she said, it's not true."

James sighed, "yes it is."

Jessie pulled the chair closer to him, "what exactly did she say?"

"She said I'm selfish, and she's definitely right," James replied.

"Ok now you're worrying me, why do you think you're selfish?" Jessie asked.

James stood up, "I just am ok, there's no point in explaining it."

"I don't understand, we both wanted it to happen. It wasn't just your decision only," Jessie said.

"You're close, but not close enough," James muttered.

Jessie pulled herself out of the chair, she placed her hand on his arm, "ok then, if I'm right about my second guess then you've got it wrong, I would be the selfish one there."

"Now you've just gotten me confused," James said.

Jessie glanced around like she was expecting somebody else to be there, "trying not to sound crude here but I barely did anything, get my meaning?"

"I think I do, but it's not that," James replied.

"It's got to be that, I mean I can't think of anything else. You could of easily gotten confused about it," Jessie said.

"What if it was that?" James asked.

"Well you don't have to worry about it, you're not the one who's selfish," Jessie replied. "I mean you shouldn't be ashamed or anything, you were pretty amazing."

"Jess.. you've already said part of that before, remember?" James muttered.

"Yeah well my point is, I didn't really do anything for you," Jessie said.

"Look Jess, you didn't have to. You were with me, and that's all I needed from you," James said.

Jessie glanced at the room blushing slightly, "I'm going to go for a walk, pretty cold so I need a coat." She headed for her room.

"I'm sorry that came out all wrong," James said.

"No no, it made sense in a way, I guess we're both even then. I just need to walk ok, I don't think my legs are working properly, so I'd better walk," Jessie stuttered before disappearing into the room.

James sat back down at the table, "ok."

Jessie came back out wearing a black jacket, "going now. See you later." She quickly left the shelter, passing Ian as she did.

"Ok, what's eating her?" Ian questioned.

James glanced behind him with wide eyes, "what's whating her?"

Ian raised his eyebrow, "eating her, yeesh. Wait, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere."

"Walking, I do that every morning," James replied.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, he sat down on the chair next to James, "that's what Chakotay said. I was just worried that's all."

"You want your present, don't you?" James said questioningly.

Ian grinned cheekily, "ok you got me."

James climbed out of the chair, "what's wrong, has no one else given you one?" He opened one of the small drawers nearby one of the beds.

"No, but I wasn't expecting anything from Lisa, and I wasn't expecting Janeway and Chakotay to even know about it," Ian replied.

James handed Ian his present, he sat back down in his chair. "Sorry it's not much, with just replicators around and no shops, it's kinda hard to pick something."

Ian placed the present on the table, "I'll wait until Jessie comes back, it could be like Christmas morning with just the three of us."

"Except you'd be the only one opening presents," James said.

"It would make a change from your usual morning tree and bush wrestling," Ian said.

James glanced at him again, eyes wide again, "what wrestling?"

Ian stared blankly at him, "what's wrong with you? I only said it would make a change from your usual tree wrestling in the morning."

James calmed down, "oh good, I think I've finally lost it."

"Oh good for you, how was it?" Ian teased.

James stared at him again with wide eyes, "what, no no I meant I've probably lost my mind."

Ian burst out laughing, "oh I miss winding you up, we should do it more often."

James groaned, "you miss it? You do it all the time."

"I know, but it's still been a while," Ian sniggered.

James stood up, "that's it, I'm going out."

Ian's face dropped, "what.. no, no I'm sorry. It's my birthday, I don't like being alone."

"It's ok, I was going to go anyway. I know how to solve something now," James said.

Ian looked confused, "solve what?"

"Nothing you would care about, I just want to prove Janeway wrong," James replied. He walked over to his bed, knelt down and pulled out a large bag from underneath it.

"Oh I heard her voice being raised, plus yours, makes sense now," Ian said. He stood up, "geez, does that woman ever leave you alone?"

"Obviously not," James replied. He glanced around the room, "um have you seen my black jacket?"

"Actually I have, I just don't know where and when. You know when you lose something and you think 'oh I saw it on the table' but then it's not," Ian replied.

James groaned, "oh Jessie took it, it's ok I remember."

"No, that's not where I remembered it being at," Ian muttered.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just wear this one," James said as he picked up a different jacket.

Ian glanced down at James' bed briefly, "hang on, did you even sleep last night? Your bed's untouched."

"Don't be stupid, I did use it. I went to bed late, you probably didn't hear me come back in," James replied.

Ian smiled, "if that's the case then you'd know I didn't even sleep here."

"Um if that's the case, where were you?" James asked.

Ian blushed, "nowhere, um we'd better stop this or we'll be here all day."

"Yeah good, I have better things to do," James muttered. He headed for the main door.

Ian sulked, "damn.. this birthday sucks." He quickly followed James out of the door.

**A little while later:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay came back into the shelter. "Well that was a waste of time," Chakotay muttered.

"Yeah, no lifesigns in the entire area except for monkeys," Kathryn said.

"Why do I get the feeling that James just told you that story to throw you off a different one. I mean you must of asked the 'what were you thinking' question, and well I doubt he'd tell you," Chakotay said.

Kathryn sighed as she sat in one of the chairs, "I guess you're right."

**Meanwhile:**  
James came into the clearing with the lake, something rustled in the bushes behind him. He pulled out his knife before turning around to find Ian following him. Ian quickly put his hands into the air, "I surrender."

James groaned as he lowered the knife, "Ian, why are you following me?"

"I told you, it's my birthday and I want to hang with my friends. Is that too much to ask?" Ian replied.

"I guess not, but I just want some time alone for a while," James said.

"You've already had that today, right?" Ian questioned.

"Not since Janeway decided to slag me off, no," James replied.

"Oh I see, what was that all about anyway?" Ian asked.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," James replied. He turned around, the two started walking along the lake.

"You'd only say that if I would be interested, and you don't want me to know," Ian said.

James glanced up at him, "so you're actually going to follow me?"

"Yeah, we don't hang out much anymore," Ian replied.

"Fine, but you can only tag along for so long, then you'll have to go," James said.

"Why, where are you going?" Ian asked.

James stopped in his tracks, Ian stopped to face him. "Ian, why must you ask questions all the time?"

"Because I don't know what's going on," Ian replied.

"Ok fine. There's a good chance that I'll die tonight, and you're spoiling my chances," James said.

"Ok, even more confused than before. What makes you think you're going to die?" Ian questioned.

"Because the only two times these guys tried, they only sent their goons to do it and they were very close," James replied. He pushed passed Ian, "I can't fight them in the way I am now, I need to be prepared."

Ian turned around, he started to follow him, "how are you going to prepare exactly?"

"By killing the messenger," James muttered in response.

Ian picked up his pace, "but there's no one else here."

James stopped again, "there is, you just can't scan them."

"Wait a minute, does Jessie know anything about this?" Ian asked.

"No, she doesn't have to know either," James replied.

Ian gasped, "oh my.. I just worked it out."

James turned around looking confused, "worked what out?"

"That jacket of yours.. it was in Jessie's room and now she's wearing it," Ian replied as he glanced at the ground.

James stared blankly at him, "ookay, I think we're off that subject now."

"When I went into her room this morning the jacket was on the ground near the door, she was definitely hiding something. Later she was pretty nervous about something, and you.. you kept staring at me like I was saying something dirty about you.." Ian said.

James tried his best not to look nervous, "what you getting at Ian?"

Ian ignored him, "that monkey keeps telling everyone when kissing's going on, and when I was in Lisa's room eavesdropping on Chakotay and Janeway, I heard it, Janeway talked to it. There was arguing which was all muffled." Ian looked up at James, "you were missing from your so called walk later than usual according to Chakotay. Plus I'm pretty sure when I walked into Jessie's room, she was not wearing anything with sleeves or straps, infact it looked like she was wearing nothing under that cover."

"That's nice Ian, I've got to go and.. um kill something," James stuttered, he quickly turned around again and continued walking.

Ian gasped and pointed at him, "you had sex with Jessie last night, didn't you?"

James turned around, "do you want everyone in the forest to hear you?"

"You're not arguing against me, you did, didn't you?" Ian said.

"Yeah I did, just because I did.." James muttered.

"I wont tell Lisa and Chakotay, geez. I'd rather not work for an entire day," Ian said.

"No, I was going to say just because I did, doesn't mean you should hate me, or treat me differently," James said.

Ian folded his arms, "and why would I do either of those things? Cos you're going to get murdered, so you say? It couldn't of been the only reason you guys did it."

"It's not as bad as that, really," James said. "Who am I kidding, yes it is that bad. I'm a terrible person."

"Not really, she agreed to it and.. oh yeah she doesn't know," Ian said.

"Exactly, there's no point in hanging around with someone as sick as me. See you later," James said. He walked out of Ian's sight.

Ian shook his head, "it's not sick, it's just not fair." He turned around and headed back the way he came.

**Not long later, ****the cave opening**  
A voice echoed through the cave, "hey, what are you doing he.." All that was heard from the outside of the cave was crash sounds, basically a lot of commotion was heard. A guy appeared near the opening, he turned to dust. A knife dropped down onto the ground. James came near the opening of the cave, he knelt down to pick up the knife, another guy came up behind him.

"Now that's not nice. I didn't trespass in your home," Frenit said.

James stood up, he turned around to face him. "I know, but what are you going to do?"

"Now here's a question I shouldn't ask. Why aren't you back in your safe little home, safe and sound in the arms of your lovely girlfriend?" Frenit said questioningly.

"What makes you think I have one?" James asked.

"Just cos I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't get out and about during the day, blankets can be quite useful," Frenit replied.

"You haven't.." James said.

"No no, I haven't went near her, not exactly. I went to your camp area to see if you'd gone into hiding yet, but no you were still hanging around," Frenit said. He stepped closer to James, "I didn't know you Slayers were allowed to, how can I put it, sleep with people."

"What.. makes you think I did anything like that?" James stuttered.

Frenit softened his voice, "oh you're so amazing, I didn't really do something for you." He cleared his throat, "you being with me was all I needed." He smiled, "nice work buddy."

James glared at him, "I came here to kill you, but now I really want to hurt you."

"I'd love to see you try little boy," Frenit said.

James stepped closer to him, he tried to hit Frenit but he grabbed his arm. Frenit punched him hard in the face, knocking him onto the ground. James pulled himself half up, he placed his left hand on his lip, which was bleeding.

"Aaaw, little boy got a boo boo. I'm sure your girlfriend will kiss it all better," Frenit said.

James pulled himself up the rest of the way, "that's the last time you're going to call me that." He tried to hit him, again Frenit caught his arm in time.

"Ah ah ah," Frenit muttered. James used his other hand to punch him in the face, this time Frenit fell to the ground. "Hey, that's cheating."

James raised his knife, "so's this." He threw the knife at Frenit, he quickly moved but it plunged into his side.

Frenit looked at the knife, "oh so glad red goes with black." James went over to him, he kicked him in the head. Frenit grabbed his leg, he stumbled into the cave wall. Frenit jumped to his feet despite the knife wound. He pulled the knife out of himself, and quickly placed it against James' face. "So where do you want it boy? Face, neck or the more slower and painful death, just in the stomach?"

"How about your head, that sounds good," James replied.

Frenit pretended to think about it, "no that wouldn't look really good for my face, I'll work on your face though." He punched James one last time before literally throwing him out of the cave. He went as close as he could to the entrance, "next time you decide to visit, there wont be anything left for the Masters." He walked out of sight.

**James/Ian/Jessie's shelter:**  
Jessie and Ian were sitting at the table, Ian kept glancing at her. "Will you please stop doing that," Jessie grumbled.

"Oops sorry," Ian said.

"If you want your present then why didn't you say so," Jessie said.

"Actually I wasn't doing that because of that.." Ian said.

Jessie stood up, "it's ok I just forgot, I'll get it." She went into her bedroom.

The main door opened, James walked in. Ian glanced in his direction, he quickly stood up, "ok what the hell happened to you?"

"I told you I was going to kill something, and I did ok," James replied.

"Yeah but whatever you killed seem to fight back a little too well. Your eye's a bit bruised, plus your lip," Ian said.

James sat down, "it's ok, the ones I killed didn't do this."

"I hope you killed something evil, I'm getting quite worried about this whole thing," Ian said.

"Yeah they're evil, if I explained you'd think I was even more crazy than I actually am," James said.

"You're already playing on that tune mate," Ian muttered.

Jessie walked back into the room, she quickly handed a present to Ian. "James, what happened to you?" she asked as she knelt down in front of him.

"Yes James, why don't you tell her," Ian replied.

James shook his head, "I got in a fight."

Jessie glanced up at Ian, "hey don't look at me, I didn't hurt him."

"Was it Janeway?" Jessie asked carefully.

James tried not to laugh, "yeah right."

"I wouldn't laugh, she's suppose to be a toughie," Ian said.

"It can't be Chakotay. Last time he hit you there wasn't really anything on your face to prove it," Jessie said.

Ian headed over to one of the cupboards, "doesn't really matter in the end, we'd better get you treated."

"No, I don't want to be treated," James said.

"And why not?" Jessie asked.

"Cos I don't care, it doesn't really bother me," James replied.

Ian walked back over to James and Jessie, "I doubt that, I mean I've seen people hit you before, and really hard too, and it didn't damage your face this badly. It must of been one hell of a punch, in other words a very painful one."

"No it's good, I really deserve it so it feels kind of good," James said.

Jessie stood up, "I don't understand this. Not one of us five hit you, whoever did hit you hard, but you think you deserve to be like this."

"That's right," James muttered.

Ian folded his arms, "I wouldn't go there Jessie."

James stood up, "is it getting dark already?"

Ian and Jessie glanced behind them to look out the window. "Seems like it, why?" Ian questioned.

"This planet's really screwed up," James muttered.

"That's exactly what I said," Ian said.

"Maybe another storm is coming," Jessie said.

"No I doubt that, the winters come quickly here supposably and since we're really close to their north equator, we get very short days," Ian said.

"Explains why the sun set at three pm yesterday," Jessie muttered.

"Yeah but there's one heck of a difference between today and yesterday's sunsets," Ian said, he noticed James looking through his bag again. "What are you doing?"

"I've got to go back out," James replied.

He headed for the door but Jessie grabbed his arm to stop him. "And why would I let you do that after this?"

"Jess I have to," James replied. He easily pulled his arm out of her grip, then he walked out of the shelter.

Jessie turned around to face Ian, "I just don't get it." She stepped closer to Ian, "you know something about this don't you?"

"A little, in a way I'm just as clueless as you," Ian replied.

"Care to enlighten me then?" Jessie said.

Ian sighed, "he said some guys are coming to kill him tonight, he must of meant at sunset."

"Why didn't either of you tell me earlier about this?" Jessie asked.

"Well I didn't think he'd hide it from you for this long. He seems to think that all he did was use you, if you get what I mean. Hence the 'I don't care that I'm hurt' mood," Ian replied.

Jessie's eyes widened, "used me.. what, how did you know about that?"

"I kinda figured it out, but that's not the main problem here," Ian replied nervously.

"He's not going to die while I'm around, don't worry about that," Jessie muttered. She went over to James' bag, she started to look through it.

"What does he keep in there?" Ian asked.

Jessie pulled out a knife, "obviously weapons."

"Look Jess, he seems convinced that these guys will tear him apart, not literally, and he's a Slayer, whatever those are. What makes you think you can do anything to help?" Ian questioned.

Jessie stood back up, "I am only thinking that my best friend's in trouble, and I have to help him. An extra pair of hands may make a difference."

"What about three pairs then?" Ian said.

"No, you stay here just in case we need treating quickly," Jessie said.

"Ok, you got it," Ian said.

**A little while later**  
James arrived back at the lake just as the sun finished setting. Not long later Frenit and several other guys emerged from the trees.

"Oh please, don't tell me that you're the Masters," James muttered.

Frenit put his left hand in the air, he and the others stopped. "Of course not, they're just running a bit late."

"They weren't coming today anyway," one of the guys laughed.

Frenit smacked him across the head, "damn minions."

"Why do I get the feeling there are no Masters?" James said.

"Oh no, there are. I just get a lot of respect and stuff whenever I kill Slayers," Frenit said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Jessie made her way through some of the trees, looking a little bit lost. "Stupid sunsets, should of brought a torch."

Three familiar dark figures suddenly appeared in front of her, she stopped quickly to avoid crashing into them.

"Oh my god.." Jessie stuttered.

The three figures glanced at each other smiled evily. "This one looks familiar," the second one said.

"Yeah, what should we do with her boss?" the third one said questioningly.

The first one stepped in front of the other two, "oh I don't know, kill her maybe?"

**Go to ****second part **  



	2. Up In Smoke Part Two

**Written**  
27th - 30th September 2003

**Episode Based In**  
March 2372 (mid season 2)

* * *

Part II

The two figures stepped forward, they both grabbed Jessie by the arms.

"Listen, I don't want to have to hurt you," Jessie stuttered. She kicked one in the leg, "ok that was a lie."

The first one pouted, "hey, she kicked me."

The second one pulled a face, "hey, she kicked me. What a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss.. she's hit me before," the first one muttered.

"Let me go, or I'll do something to you," Jessie grumbled.

The leader stepped closer, he placed a hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" the second one asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Jessie muttered.

The leader removed his hand, "hmm you're definitely one of a kind aren't you? You must be tough."

"What do you mean by one of a kind? What did you just do?" Jessie asked.

"You're a Slayer's hussy. I'm surprised that you're still alive, all of them do tend to use violence for every situation," the leader sniggered. The other two tried not to laugh.

"How.. what did you do?" Jessie asked.

The leader ignored her, "so what do you think boys?"

"We've never had this before, we can't just let the opportunity pass us by," the first one replied.

Jessie stood on the first one's toe, he tried to hold back a scream. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing, you'll just prove valuable to our Masters. I'm sure they'll use you to, oh I don't know, help crush that boyfriend of yours to a bloody pulp," the leader replied.

"Oh well, in that case.." Jessie said. She easily pulled herself out of the guy's grips, and pushed them into each other. They fell to the ground looking pretty dazed. "I've got to go."

The leader grabbed her as she tried to get away, "I don't think so sweetheart."

Jessie kneed him in a sensitive area, he loosened his grip on her as a result. She then ran off.

**Meanwhile:**  
Frenit paced backwards and forwards, while keeping an eye on the fight going on nearby. One vampire lunged for James, he knocked him away with his arm. Another one that was lying on the ground, jumped to his feet but he was immediately staked. James quickly did the same to the other one, he turned to dust.

Frenit finally stopped pacing, he walked towards James, "I'd say that was impressive but those lot were just young and stupid anyway."

"You talk too much Frenit," James muttered.

"Yes I do, oh well," Frenit said, shrugging his shoulders. He punched James in the face, knocking him to the ground. Frenit pulled out a knife.

James pulled himself up, "that's mine."

Frenit smiled, "yeah well you know the old saying, finders keepers, losers die." He grabbed a hold of James' arm, and twisted it behind his back. Using his available hand, he threw the knife into the lake. "Aaaw, look what I did. Looks like you're going to have to swim out and get it."

"Do you actually realise that you're saying these words?" James said.

Frenit frowned, he pushed James into the shallow part of the lake. "That actually hurt," he muttered as he made his way over to James.

James got onto his feet, the two exchanged a few punches. Frenit kicked him in the leg, making him fall into the water. Frenit leaned down, grabbed a hold of James by his hair, and pushed his head under the water.

"Come on Slayer, I've eaten monkeys that were tougher than you," Frenit sneered. He quickly backed off, he found a knife in his leg.

James came out of the water, "what did I tell you about the monkeys." He smacked him across the face, as he stumbled over James pulled the knife out of his leg. He threw the knife back at Frenit, but he quickly back flipped to avoid it. Of course being in water made him stumbled slightly when he landed.

"Damn water.. don't you dare laugh," Frenit grumbled.

Jessie ran into the clearing, James and Frenit both spotted her at the same time. "Jess, what are you doing here!?" James yelled.

"I thought you'd need a hand!" Jessie yelled back.

Frenit grabbed a hold of her, "aaw, you're so sweet." He pulled her in front of him.

Jessie just rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean that I'd give you a hand."

James slowly made his way towards them, "you'd better let her go.."

"Or what, you'll stab me again? You can't do that cos your hussy's kind of in the way," Frenit said.

Jessie groaned, "does everybody on this planet know?"

"I don't think Lisa does," James muttered in response.

"Great," Jessie groaned.

"Excuse me, that is not your biggest problem," Frenit said angrily.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," James said. "Jess, just duck."

"What, there's a duck involved?" Frenit said, sounding confused.

Jessie shook her head before ducking slightly, James hit him in the face. Frenit used one of his arms to check his lip, "oh man, you're going to pay for that." Jessie elbowed him in the ribs, he fully let go of her as he fell to the ground.

"Oh one last thing," Jessie said. She kicked Frenit in the sensitive area. "That's for touching me."

She and James walked away, leaving Frenit in a lot of pain. "Ugh.. women," he grumbled.

**James/Ian/Jessie's shelter:**  
Ian was pacing backwards and forwards, he stopped when the main door opened. James and Jessie walked through it, Ian rushed over to them. "Are you two ok?" he asked. He glanced at James, who looked like a drowned rat. "Ok, did you go for a swim?"

"For god's sake, I can't swim," James muttered.

"Okeydokey, lets treat those wounds now," Ian said as he raised a regenerator.

James pushed his hands away, "I told you, I don't want to be treated."

Jessie folded her arms, shaking her head, "will you at least do something about his nose."

James looked confused, "what's wrong with it?" He felt under his nose which was bleeding, he glanced at his hand. "Oh, now I know how every guy in my class felt."

"Do you want me to treat it?" Ian asked, waving the regenerator in front of James' face.

"There's probably nothing wrong with it," James replied.

Ian used the regenerator, "well it seemed a little bit broken. It's not now though."

"Thanks whatever," James muttered, he left the shelter again.

"That's it, I'm going to put a collar with a bell around his neck," Jessie said.

"Just leave him, I doubt he'd be doing anymore fighting tonight," Ian said.

**Meanwhile:**  
James sat down on the sunbed that was left out. Kathryn stepped out of her own shelter, she made her way over to James. She sat down on another left out sunbed.

"What do you want now?" James asked without glancing at her.

Kathryn sighed, "I only wanted some fresh air." She glanced at him looking a bit concerned, "what happened to you?"

James shook his head, "nothing."

"Then why do you look beat up?" Kathryn questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," James replied.

"Fine, maybe later," Kathryn said.

They both sat in silence for a while, just staring at the area around them.

"Jessie's going to hate me, isn't she?" James said suddenly.

Kathryn glanced at him, "you're still here aren't you. Didn't you say you were going to die tonight?"

"Yeah, those guys didn't come tonight. That's not the point though," James replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you made it up?" Kathryn said.

"Believe all you want. You were right, I am selfish and when Jessie finds out, she's going to hate me," James muttered.

"That all depends really. You wanted to be with her, she wanted to be with you, you just chose that night because you were scared.. maybe because it would be your only chance. Personally I don't get why either of you wanted to, I mean it's not like she loves you, or you love her.." Kathryn said.

James looked in Kathryn's direction, "well maybe I do."

"You do what?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Love her," James muttered.

Kathryn looked shocked, "oh I see."

James stood up, "I thought about it, it would make sense if I did."

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"You don't want to know," James replied.

"Why did I ask then," Kathryn said.

"Well I've felt this way about her ever since I was a kid. Crushes don't last this long right?" James said.

"I don't think they do, no," Kathryn replied. She stood up, "ever since you were a kid? How old are we talking about here?"

"I dunno ten, maybe eleven. Could be younger than that, I'm not really sure," James replied.

"I don't think you should be the one worrying about this whole thing. There's nothing wrong with what you did, you seem to love her. It's Jessie who should be worried," Kathryn said.

James looked confused, "why should she be worried?"

"Ok, hypothetically. you tell her how you feel, and she tells you she doesn't really have any feelings for you at all. Who do you think used who in that scenario, not that I'm saying she doesn't.. it's just hypothetical," Kathryn replied.

"I know she doesn't, but she doesn't have to, there's no rule against it," James said.

"Ok first of all, there isn't a rule against it, but if she only wanted a one night thing from you while you probably want to have something serious with her and she knows that, then she probably would feel the selfish one. Get what I mean?" Kathryn said.

"I guess, what was the second of all?" James questioned.

"Second of all, you said you know she doesn't have feelings for you. Did she tell you, or are you just being modest or something?" Kathryn asked.

"None of those, I'm just being realistic," James replied.

Kathryn nodded her head, "the modest one it is then. You wont know unless she tells you."

"No, I said I was being realistic," James muttered.

Kathryn shook her head, "that's not the way I see it. I know at least she cares a lot about you. After our argument she attacked me verbally for upsetting you."

"That's only because we're still friends, that's all," James said.

"If you say so, but she told me herself that she was happy with you, and I don't mean she's just happy about the whole being friends thing," Kathryn said.

"She did?" James said quietly.

Kathryn smiled, "James you should give yourself more credit, I mean it seems to me like she's the kind of girl who doesn't really trust guys that much."

"Wow, you're good," James said.

"I know, but you do understand what I mean, don't you?" Kathryn questioned.

"Yeah sort of, I mean I never thought we'd get this far. I must admit though, for a year or so we did stand still, if you get what I mean," James replied.

"Let me get this straight, that night.. was that your first time? It was obviously Jessie's, I can tell by the way she acted," Kathryn asked.

"Yes, not that it's any business of yours. I'd say don't spread this around cos it's embarrassing, but there's barely anybody to tell," James replied.

"Embarrassing?" Kathryn said, rolling her eyes. "In some ways men are all the same. You shouldn't be ashamed, you should be proud of yourself. Most guys I know just jumped into bed with someone during their 16 - 18 teenage years."

"I kinda am, it's just it gave me a few years of hell cos people thought I was gay," James said.

Kathryn tried not to laugh, "well you'll not have that problem now."

"Oh I would if we got back to Voyager, which we wont. I mean I'm not going to tell everyone so people like Tom will stop calling me that," James said.

"Yes, I can't see that happening. Well I'd better turn in," Kathryn said. She headed back to her shelter, "good night." She disappeared into the shelter.

"Yeah," James muttered. He headed into the other shelter.

**Day 47:**  
**Voyager, Sickbay**  
The Doctor and Kes were talking in the Doctor's office, Lee was standing nearby a biobed which Tom was lying on. "Um.. doc?"

The Doctor and Kes walked into the room. "What is it, Mr Williams?" the Doctor questioned.

"Tom's about to wake up," Lee replied.

Tom opened his eyes, he cringed as the light was in his eyes. He sat up, "doc, what am I doing here?"

"Mr Neelix stabbed you, you've been in a coma for two days," the Doctor replied.

"What, Neelix didn't stab me," Tom said, sounding confused.

"What did happen then?" Kes asked.

"I dunno, I was going home from duty and then I woke up here," Tom replied.

The Doctor picked up a tricorder, he scanned Tom, "hmm, it seems that he's lost about almost a month of his memory."

"He turned crazy around about then," Lee said.

"Crazy, how did I go crazy?" Tom questioned.

Everyone glanced at each other. "I think we'd better keep an eye on him," Kes said. The Doctor nodded his head.

**Day 50:**  
**New Earth:**  
"I don't see why I have to do this job?" Lisa moaned, folding her arms across her chest.

Chakotay groaned as he stepped away from the pipe thing, "because it was your turn to check it. You're taking my next turn."

"The power's not going to get cut off again, why bother?" Lisa muttered.

"It's better be safe than sorry," Chakotay replied.

Lisa pulled a face at him, "well I don't believe in that, so I'm not doing it ever."

"You do know that you wont be able to use things like hair dryers and stuff if the power goes off again," Chakotay said.

Lisa quickly covered her ears, "la la la, I can't hear you."

Chakotay shook his head, "fine I'll tell Kathryn that you don't want to have to do this again."

Lisa uncovered her ears, "that's better."

Chakotay glanced back at her, "why are you still here, we're finished."

Lisa smiled nervously, "oh just wondering something.. is there any chance you and Janeway will get together."

Chakotay rolled his eyes, "I thought you betted on the same people as me."

"I did, I was just worried that you'd spoil our chances of getting a day off. You know the other day, you and Janeway talking and stuff," Lisa said.

"You don't have to worry about me spoiling our chances remember? The bet's already been won," Chakotay said.

"It has? Chakotay, how could you!" Lisa yelled. She calmed down, "well you telling me now means I missed the chance to be a servant."

Chakotay glanced at her looking confused, "no.. we won, I thought you knew."

Lisa stared at him in shock, she spotted Jessie leaving her shelter. "Hey.. hey!"

Jessie jumped in shock, she turned around, "what.. what did I do?"

"You owe me a day off missy," Lisa grumbled. She sat down on the deck chair, "now get me a Bacardi, chop chop."

Jessie glared in Chakotay's direction, "I take it Lisa knows now."

"I thought she already did," Chakotay muttered.

"Don't be a moron, if she knew she would of demanded a Bacardi from me days ago," Jessie said.

Lisa glanced around innocently, "er excuse me, I don't see Jessie getting me a Bacardi, oh yes get Chakotay one too."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Jessie said, raising her eyebrow.

"We're in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, there's only six of us here, why don't we just forget the damn law. Yeesh, I thought British people are allowed to drink at my age anyway," Lisa said.

"Well the legal age is 18 I think, besides you're American," Jessie said.

"No I'm not, I'll prove it. Gad da mate," Lisa said in a really bad Australian accent.

Jessie stared blankly at her, "that's Australian, not British."

"Can they drink at 16?" Lisa said innocently.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Chakotay yelled, making the two girls jump in shock.

"Woah, he really needs a Bacardi," Lisa muttered. Jessie just rolled her eyes.

"This bet was stupid the day it started, I mean Lisa doesn't deserve a day off since she never does anything around here anyway," Chakotay said angrily.

Lisa gasped, "that's not true. I did some clothes cleaning."

"You mean that one little towel you did?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Yeah," Lisa replied.

"The one you spilt Janeway's coffee on cos it was the wrong time of the month?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Yeah," Lisa replied.

"The one she made you wash with your own toothbrush or else she'd butcher you?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Lisa replied.

Jessie groaned, "I give up."

"I dunno what you were getting at but can I just say, that you have done less work than me," Lisa said.

"That's not true," Jessie grumbled.

"Look of course it is. Just think of today as a 'we are even' event, get it?" Lisa said.

"I'm not doing this ok, I didn't even want to do this in the first place," Jessie muttered.

"Well you shouldn't of made a bet, and you shouldn't of bedded James," Lisa said.

Chakotay punched the wall, leaving a hole in it, "would you both stop arguing! For crying out loud, we all make mistakes. Jessie made two, and Lisa you have done actually nothing to help out around here, so why don't you just call it even, ok!"

Jessie folded her arms, "I only made one mistake, and that was taking part in the bet."

Lisa pulled a disgusted face, "are you sure about that?"

"Ok Lisa, firstly there's nothing really disgusting about me and James, so you can cut that out. Secondly, you are the one that made the mistake of losing Ian, so there," Jessie replied.

Lisa gasped, "oh.. he doesn't get that I was doing him a favour. I wouldn't of done it at all if he told me he was a virgin."

"Please, a favour? I'd call that a slap in the face, not a favour and... Ian's a virgin?" Jessie said just as James and Ian came out the shelter.

James stared at Ian, he was just going a little bit red. "She's lying.. I'm a hot guy, how could I be a virgin? That's just stupid, I mean how unrealistic is James losing it before me?"

James glared at him, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing nasty, I mean I was dating before you were," Ian replied nervously.

Chakotay looked like he was going to blow, "oh god damn it, I'm sick of you damn kids!" He stormed into the other shelter.

"Jessie, I told you to give him a Bacardi, yeesh," Lisa said.

Jessie shook her head, and walked back into her shelter. Ian was still going red, "I am not, why are you looking at me like I'm a freak?"

"I'm not looking at you now, besides I don't think you're a freak," James replied.

"Yeah that's just because you're almost as freaky as he is," Lisa commented.

"I'm not a freak, you said it yourself!" Ian yelled.

Lisa stood up, "yeah but I was lying then, I called you a freak before then!"

"I'm outta here," James muttered, he headed towards the trees.

Lisa sighed, "now that he's gone, I'm sorry. I just wanted to insult him."

Ian looked confused, "oh for crying out loud."

**Janeway/Chakotay/Lisa's shelter:**  
Kathryn stepped out of her room, she sat down next to Chakotay looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just at times those lot annoy the hell out of me," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn smiled, "what happened this time?"

"That bet again, Lisa expects a day off because she won. It's not like she does work anyway," Chakotay replied.

"Oh that, I forgot about that," Kathryn muttered.

"Don't worry, I don't want a day off like she does," Chakotay said.

Kathryn frowned, "wait.. you betted on James and Jessie too?"

"Yes, I thought you knew," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn stood up, "how could you Chakotay?"

"Kathryn, I'm sorry, I totally regret it now. When you place bets you do have to be realistic," Chakotay replied.

"Ok fine, you were just being realistic. Well you may as well collect your win, a day off must be more important to you than my feelings," Kathryn said. She stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Kathryn, you are the reason why I don't want the day off!" Chakotay yelled.

"I don't care, go have a day off for all I care!" Kathryn yelled back.

**Day 5****1**  
**Janeway/Chakotay/Lisa's shelter:**  
Lisa and Ian were sitting in silence at the table, the sound of Chakotay and Kathryn's yelling came through the bedroom walls.

"I can't take this anymore. What are they arguing about?" Lisa moaned.

Ian shrugged, he stood up to put his ear on the door. "Something about letting on her buns. Maybe the monkey ate some coffee buns."

Lisa groaned, "this is stupid. If we can't even figure out what they're arguing about, we may as well do something about it."

"I just told you," Ian muttered.

"Be realistic Ian. If Chakotay let the monkey eat coffee buns, she would of killed him by now," Lisa said.

Ian sat back down, "that's true, damn half soundproof doors. So what should we do about it?"

"Look we both know that those two should be together, right? I think we should just do something to remind them that they should be, and well they'll forget about their argument," Lisa replied.

"Good plan, there's just one flaw," Ian said.

"And what's that?" Lisa asked.

"How do we do it? I mean whoever talks to Janeway, and possibly Chakotay depending on his mood, will get their head bit off," Ian replied.

Lisa smiled slyly, "just let me think of everything Ian."

**Later that night:**  
Chakotay walked into his shelter, immediately he spotted a PADD lying on the table. He picked it up.

**Meanwhile:**  
Kathryn was lying on her bed drinking coffee as usual, she saw the monkey standing at her window holding a PADD. She climbed out of bed, "what is this little fella?"

The monkey handed her the PADD, he then jumped down and disappeared into the trees. Kathryn glanced at the PADD looking quite confused.

**Meanwhile again:**  
Lisa and Ian watched from the side of Ian's shelter, as Kathryn stepped out of the shelter holding the PADD. She disappeared into the woods.

Lisa giggled, "it's working, they've both gone to the meeting place."

"What if they don't make up cos of the letters, what if they kill each other?" Ian questioned.

Lisa frowned, "they wont, unless they think the letters are jokes, but I doubt it."

"Well just in case, I think we should follow them," Ian said. Lisa nodded, she started to follow Kathryn. Ian quickly did the same.

**Mean.. you get the idea:**  
Some weird instrument started playing a tune, the sound echoed through the trees. Kathryn reached the lake, she watched as some dead leaves fell onto the surface.

She took a deep breath before starting to sing, if you call it that, "in a perfect world, what we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave, or strong oh yeah right, but somewhere in my secret heart I know.. love will find a way. Anywhere I go I'm home, if you are there beside me."

She sat down next to the lake and stared up at the stars, "like dark turning into day someway we'll come through, now that I've found you." She then headed towards the small cliff side, "love will find a way."

Chakotay came into the clearing, he spotted Kathryn. He took a deep breath and started to sing too, "I was so afraid, now I realise love is never wrong, and so it never dies." He walked towards Kathryn, she turned around, "there's a perfect world shining in your eyes."

The two smiled at each other before running towards each other both singing at the same time, "and if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you they'd know.."

They threw their arms around each other, "love will find a way." They both separated enough to look at each other, and then kiss.

Behind a few trees Lisa and Ian were watching. "Is this a Disney film or what?" Ian whispered.

Lisa shrugged, "with all these dirty comments and adult situations, I don't think so."

Ian sulked, "oh I like Disney films." Lisa glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I liked them when I was four, can we go now?"

Lisa nodded her head, "sure."

**The Third Dime****nsion:**  
Vulpix quietly entered Marill's room with a new video camera, she spotted Marill on the floor laughing a little too much.

Vulpix switched on the camera, she pointed it at the scene in front of her, "now here is the only writer laughing at her own material.. even though this episode is meant to be serious. How petty is that?" She started laughing herself, "oh Jordan crushing Gareth with her implants, I love that episode's ending."

Marill finally stopped laughing, she glanced up at Vulpix. "Hey, I wasn't laughing cos I wrote a joke, I was laughing cos I tried to imagine Janeway and Chakotay singing while running into each other's arms."

"Oh.. did you hear that visitors, she's given something away about the episode," Vulpix said.

Marill narrowed her eyes, "are you videotaping me again?"

"No, just holding the camera on my shoulder just for fashion you know," Vulpix replied.

"Oh.." Marill muttered. She pressed control alt and delete on the computer, Vulpix screamed and ran out of the room. "I knew that would work, the comp's not even crashed so it wont do anything." She then glanced at the monitor, "oh crap!"

**In the ****early hours of Day 52:**  
**James/Ian/Jessie's shelter:**  
James climbed out of his bed already dressed, he glanced back at Ian who was lying on his back snoring quietly. James left the shelter, almost tripping over the monkey in the process.

"Oh it's you, you have some nerve coming to me," he said. The monkey pointed at the other shelter. "What, is somebody else in there?" The monkey continued to point. "I take that as a yes then."

The monkey ran into the shelter through the half open door, James followed him. The monkey pointed at Kathryn's door.

"Ok, the bad guy is after Janeway," James said quietly.

The monkey pointed at the door squealing before running back out of the shelter. James went over to Kathryn's door, he opened it slowly while holding his knife in his other hand. Once the door was open enough for James to see inside the room, he stared at what was in front of him looking freaked out. "I'm going to kill that thing," he muttered, closing the door quickly.

**A few hours later:**  
Jessie emerged from her room still wearing nightwear, "Ian this better be good."

Ian glanced up at her, "I think it is." He turned his attention back to James who was sitting at the table, just staring at nothing in particular. Ian waved his hand in front of his face, but James didn't even blink.

Jessie sat down next to James, "ok.. was he like this when you woke up?"

Ian nodded his head, "it's really creepy, I think he's catatonic."

"I have no idea what that means, but if it has something to do with seeing cats then it may explain this," Jessie said.

"I'm not sure either, whenever somebody says someone is catatonic they're usually just staring at nothing," Ian said.

"Hey, maybe we could treat his wounds now that he's not noticing anything," Jessie suggested.

Ian clicked his fingers, "good thinking." He got out of his chair.

There was a knock on the door, straight away Chakotay burst in.

"Ok come in," Jessie muttered.

"Ok which one of you were in Kathryn's room last night? The door closing woke her up.. supposably," Chakotay questioned.

Jessie laughed, "why would I want to go in a room that wreaks of coffee?"

Ian sat back down at the table holding a regenerator, "yeah same here.. unless."

Chakotay glanced in James' direction, "what about you?"

"Um he can't answer anyone right now," Ian muttered.

Chakotay shook his head, "great, she's really going to be pleased about this." He left the shelter, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ian asked.

"No I'm not a lesbian," Jessie replied.

Ian rolled his eyes, "ok just tell me when I'm suppose to laugh. Seriously, it must of been James who went in there, hence the catatonic state."

"Why would James want to go in there?" Jessie asked.

"God knows, but it may explain what's wrong," Ian replied. He started to treat James' face.

"Why would he be like this then, I don't get it," Jessie questioned.

Ian shrugged, "maybe Janeway goes to bed with none or barely any clothes."

Jessie's eyes widened, "eew.. don't give me that image."

"See what I mean, that's probably what... oh my god!" Ian gasped.

Jessie looked concerned, "what?"

"Chakotay, Janeway.. Lisa and I got them together. They probably were, you know.." Ian replied.

Jessie's eyes went wider, "uh I hope not, he'll be like this forever."

"Well Chakotay said the door woke her up, so they were probably asleep," Ian said.

Jessie sighed in relief, "that's not as bad, but still bad."

"Yeah, problem is I have no idea how we get him out of this state," Ian said.

Jessie stood up, "I have something that will do it."

"It better be something that I can still stick around for. I don't want to be catatonic," Ian said. Jessie smacked him across the head, making him pout.

"No it's clean," Jessie muttered. She went over to the replicator, a Cherry Coke bottle appeared at her command. She sat down on the edge of the table really close to where James was sitting.

Ian raised his eyebrow, "you think that'll work?"

Jessie ignored him, she started to wave the bottle in front of James' face, but nothing happened. She dumped it on the table, "I don't believe this." She leaned in really close to him, "come on, come back to us.. oh Ian, he blinked, that's good right?"

Ian pulled his chair closer by an inch, "good, keep staring in his face."

James blinked, "Jessie?" Jessie jumped in shock, she fell off the table as a result. Ian and James glanced down at her, they both rushed over to help her back up.

"Oh my god, don't ever do that again.." Jessie stuttered, placing a hand on her chest.

"Me? What did I do, one second I'm sitting at the table, the next you're in my face," James questioned.

Ian shrugged, "you kinda went catatonic."

James glanced at Jessie looking guilty, "oh sorry, a word with cat in it must be bad."

"You were in a trance, even Cherry Coke wouldn't work," Jessie said.

"Oh.. that's weird," James muttered.

Jessie placed her hand on his arm, "maybe you should get some rest, you probably didn't sleep well or something."

"Yeah, the Janeway and Chakotay thing obviously didn't help," Ian said. Jessie elbowed him in the ribs, he fell back into his chair.

"How did you know about that?" James questioned.

"We figured it out," Ian replied.

"Look at it this way, you got her back for what she did to us," Jessie said.

"I guess," James muttered.

"Look Jessie's right, you should just rest today. There's nothing really to do is there?" Ian said.

"Yeah good idea," James said, he headed towards his bed.

"Come on Jess, lets give him some peace and quiet," Ian said. Jessie nodded her head, she followed Ian out of the shelter.

**Later that night:**  
James stepped out of the shelter, he stopped suddenly as Kathryn was standing right in front of the door. "Janeway.. hi," James stuttered.

"Hi yourself, now I want to ask you a question," Kathryn said.

"Um, ok shoot," James muttered.

"Thanks, ok here's the question. Did you go in my room last night?" Kathryn asked.

"No I only went for a walk near the lake again, I did see that monkey hanging around," James replied.

"The monkey couldn't of opened my bedroom or the main door," Kathryn said.

"I guess, oh well," James said, he quickly left the clearing. Kathryn followed him.

"I'm serious James, the monkey couldn't of opened the doors," Kathryn said, she increased her pace to catch up with him.

"Well what makes you think I did then?" James questioned as he continued to keep ahead of her.

"You're the only one that goes for a walk in the middle of the night," Kathryn replied.

James stopped, he turned around, "look I didn't, why on earth would I even go in there?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to talk to me," Kathryn replied.

"At about what, three in the morning?" James muttered.

"Hey don't give me that, it was you that did it, not me," Kathryn said.

"I didn't, now just go back home ok," James said. He turned back around and continued walking.

Kathryn watched him until he went out of sight. She sighed, "that boy will be the death of me." She looked up at the sky, storm clouds were building up. "I knew it," she muttered, she ran in the direction James went. She quickly caught up with him as he had stopped. "James come on, a storm's coming."

James glanced at her, he beckoned his head to something in front of him. Kathryn turned around. "It looks like the storm's the last thing we should worry about," James muttered.

"You couldn't be more right," one of three dark, tall guys said.

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"Should we do introductions men?" the first guy said as he glanced at the other two. They both nodded. "We are, of course, the originals Masters of the night. I am Yuji. They are known as Tryce and Siltre."

"Masters of the night, what's that suppose to mean exactly?" Kathryn questioned.

"It means we're going to kill you, ok it doesn't.. we're just going to kill you," Tryce replied.

James just rolled his eyes, "great, the one time I don't bring weapons."

Kathryn glanced at him, "are these the guys you mentioned?"

Yuji glanced angrily at his companions, "get with the killing, I can't fight on full stomach."

Tryce and Siltre glanced at each other, they turned back to Kathryn and James with different faces. "What the.. what are they?" Kathryn stuttered. Tryce and Siltre lunged for the two very quickly, Kathryn was hit, the force of it pushed her into a far away tree.

James punched Tryce away, but he didn't seem very injured at all. He hit him right back, he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh did Frenit mention that no Slayer has survived an attack from us, what makes you think you can even stop us," Yuji sneered. The storm started to build up.

Tryce lunged for James again, he kicked him in the leg, making him stumble to the ground. "I hate it when they do that," Tryce muttered. James picked up a large branch that fell off the tree, he hit it across Tryce's face, knocking him further away.

Meanwhile Siltre grabbed a hold of Kathryn, he pulled her to him. James got back onto his feet. Siltre lowered his head to sink his teeth into Kathryn's neck, James quickly went over, he pushed him into the tree. Both he and Kathryn winced in pain, she managed to get out of Siltre's grip.

"Ok that shouldn't of hurt," Siltre muttered. He looked down, a large lower branch was sticking out of his chest. "That's not right," he said before turning into dust.

Kathryn gasped, "what happened to him?" She went over to James' side.

Yuji and Tryce stared at the tree Siltre died at, they slowly glanced at James and Kathryn. "That was too easy, lets get out of here," Yuji said. He and Tryce ran off into the thick of the forest leaving Kathryn and James looking confused.

"Ok Frenit's minions were harder to beat than them, and that's saying something. Though that guy did punch hard," James said.

Kathryn just nodded, "uh huh.. what just happened?"

The wind started to get really strong, Kathryn ducked as a tree branch went flying near her head. "Explain later, we'd better go," James replied. Kathryn nodded her head, she headed back the way they came, James followed her.

Kathryn put her hand over her eyes, "we are going the right way right?"

James didn't answer her, a tree nearby where Kathryn was heading was about to fall. He ran over to push her out of the way, she fell to the ground nearby. The tree fell down, it just managed to knock James to the ground too.

Kathryn pulled herself half way up, "James I know you mean well, but you've got to stop pushing me." She looked behind her, James was lying not far behind her. She pulled herself over to him, she gently turned him over to lie on his back. He was unconscious, and he had a large cut on the corner of his forehead, Kathryn then noticed a stone stuck in the ground nearby where he was lying before.

"Kathryn!" a familiar voice echoed through the wind.

"James!" another familiar voice was heard.

Kathryn stood up, "over here!"

Chakotay and Jessie came into sight, they ran over to Kathryn. Jessie immediately knelt down next to James, "what the hell happened?"

Kathryn shook her head, "lets just get him back."

"I'll carry him back," Chakotay said. He knelt down, he just managed to pick James up. "My god, this lad is heavy for his height."

Jessie stood up with a glare that could freeze metal, "come on, chop chop mister!"

Chakotay tried to avoid Jessie's icy glare, he quickly headed back the way he came. Kathryn and Jessie followed him.

**After the storm, Janeway/Chakotay/Lisa's shelter:**  
"How is he?" Jessie asked.

Chakotay closed his tricorder, "he just hit his head when he fell, he'll be fine. I just need to get the med kit." He stood up.

"Ian was using it, it's probably in our shelter," Jessie said.

Kathryn glanced at Jessie, "it was just a small stone, I doubt it would of hurt him that much."

"It managed to knock him out, didn't it?" Chakotay muttered as he left the shelter.

"Jessie, can you replicate some ice?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"But Chakotay's going to treat him," Jessie said.

"It's not for James, I bumped my head too but I only landed on soft ground," Kathryn said.

"Right," Jessie muttered. She stood up, headed towards the replicator.

Kathryn glanced back down at James, he was now awake. "Jessie, he's awake," Kathryn said.

Jessie rushed back over with the bag of ice, Kathryn took it off her as she knelt down at the side of the bed. "James, are you ok?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Yeah I think so, head hurts a little bit," James replied.

Kathryn sighed in relief, "you'll be fine soon. Look I want to thank you for what you did."

Jessie glanced at her looking confused, "what did you do?"

"It was nothing really," James muttered in response.

"Nothing? You saved my life, twice even," Kathryn said.

"Yeah well the second time, you wouldn't of died anyway," James said.

"No I guess not, but still thanks," Kathryn said.

"No problem," James said.

**Day 53:**  
**James/Ian/Jessie's shelter:**  
Jessie stepped out of her room, she found James sitting on his bed doing nothing really. He looked up at her, "Jess.. look can we talk?"

Jessie headed over to him, "I don't like the sound of this." She sat down beside him.

"Yeah well, we haven't really talked about what happened ever since that day, and well we have to talk about it," James said.

"I don't understand that, I mean there's nothing really left to talk about now," Jessie said.

James sighed, "there is.. I don't know if you've forgotten this, but I haven't, we only agreed to continue this practise relationship if there was something left to practise. We've done everything we're allowed to do, and one thing we probably aren't allowed to do."

Jessie stood back up, "are you.. are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I am but.." James replied quietly.

"No buts.. I can't believe you're.. you're doing this to me," Jessie stuttered.

James stood up too, "no you don't get it, you didn't let me finish."

"No I don't want to hear it, you.. you jerk," Jessie stuttered, she backed off and rushed back into her room, slamming the door behind her. James rolled his eyes, he followed her into her bedroom. Jessie turned around, "hey can't you seem I'm trying not to cry here!"

"Yeah, I take it as a good sign," James said quietly as he stepped closer to her.

"Good sign? You better have a good reason for saying that," Jessie snapped.

"It depends on how you look at it. Look what I was trying to say before you interrupted me was that I don't want the practise kind, I want the real kind," James said.

"Well there's only Lisa and me, and you're splitting up with me," Jessie muttered.

"I practised splitting up with you, and I screwed up, I don't want to do it again. I didn't get a chance to practise asking you out, so here goes.. will you go out with me?" James asked.

Jessie stared at him trying not to blush, she placed her hands over her face. "Oh god sorry, how stupid can I get?"

James walked closer to her, he took a hold of one of her hands. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Now it's your turn to be stupid," Jessie replied, trying not to laugh. She put her arms around his neck, "ps, it's a yes." James smiled, he leaned in and kissed her.

**Day 68:**  
"Now grow quickly so I can get more coffee," Kathryn whispered to the plants in the soil. She started to spread the soil around.

Chakotay stepped out of the shelter, he smiled then he headed over to her. "How are they doing?" he asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Very nicely, we should have lots more coffee in a few weeks," Kathryn replied. She sat up slightly so she could lean on his shoulder, and hold onto his arm.

"Great," Chakotay muttered. He started to spread some of the soil around, "I never thought of you as a gardener."

Kathryn drank some of her coffee as she glanced at him, "I grew up around farmers. My parents insisted we learned some basic gardening skills."

"Did you hate that as much as camping?" Chakotay asked.

"Of course, who would want to muck around in the dirt when you could be studying quantum mechanics?" Kathryn replied, laughing slightly. Chakotay laughed with her. Lisa passed by not far behind them, she shook her head and continued walking. "But I find it very satisfying now, watching them sprout, grow, and then give me coffee beans."

"If your coffee will spare you for a minute, there's something I want your opinion on in the house," Chakotay said as he pulled himself to his feet. He helped Kathryn to her feet.

"Well you've come to the right person, I always have an opinion," she said, brushing herself down.

"Really?" Chakotay teased as they headed towards the shelter. Kathryn laughed, she pushed him playfully.

**Janeway/Chakotay/Lisa's shelter:**  
Chakotay and Kathryn walked in, they both went straight for the computer on the table. Chakotay pressed a button, "what do you think?"

Kathryn gazed at the picture on it, "a boat."

"You said you wanted to explore the river. I think I can build this," Chakotay said.

"We can go on a camping trip," Kathryn said.

Chakotay laughed, "I'm not sure we can fit the bath in the boat." Lisa walked into the room, she headed over to the shelves.

"That's ok I'll use the river," Kathryn laughed.

Lisa looked disgusted, "remind not to go there when you go." She jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the commbadges.

Kathryn and Chakotay glanced in her direction, Chakotay headed over to Lisa. He picked up one of the commbadges, he placed it on the table. Kathryn sat down, and pressed the commbadge. "Janeway here."

In: "Captain, it's good to hear your voice. We have news."

"What is it?" Kathryn questioned.

In: "We have medicine which we believe will effectively treat your condition. We plan to be in orbit in within thirty hours."

Kathryn glanced up at Chakotay and Lisa. "Somebody tell the others," Kathryn said softly.

"I'll do it," Lisa said. She rushed out of the room.

**Day 69:**  
Ian came out of his shelter, "all our stuff's been transported up to our quarters, well not everyone's quarters."

James and Jessie followed him out. "I can't believe they still haven't fixed our quarters," James muttered.

Jessie patted him no the arm, "it's ok, I have to put up with Danny and when she finds out what happened here.."

James went a bit pale, "right, you have it worse unless Harry finds out and he tells Tom."

Chakotay shook his head, "is everybody ready then?"

"Yeah," Lisa replied.

"Sure," Ian replied.

"Whatever," James replied. Jessie just shrugged her shoulders.

Kathryn glanced back at Chakotay, she nodded her head. The monkey came into the clearing, she noticed it. "There you are," she said softly, walking towards it. She put her hand out, "at least I get to say goodbye. You're free to use the house."

Chakotay tapped his commbadge, "Chakotay to Voyager, six to beam up."

In: "Acknowledged."

Kathryn took one last look around the area, she glanced at her the coffee bean plants. "Oh.. I need to beam those up to the Airponics Bay."

"Quickly now," James quickly said, everyone else nodded their heads nervously. The six of them dematerialised.

**THE END**


End file.
